jailbreakfandomcom-20200223-history
Cybertruck
Not to be confused with the Tesla Roadster or Tesla Model3. Overview The 'Tesla Cybertruck (or Cybertruck) '''is an electric pickup truck in ''Jailbreak. It was initially confirmed to be coming in the future by a Twitter reply by Badimo, just before the 2019 Winter Update. A month later, images of the vehicle were leaked by Badimo for the 2020 January Update. The Cybertruck spawns at the City Gun Store parking lot, and costs $75,000 in in-game money. It can hold up to 6 players; two in the front (driver and passenger seats), and four in the back cargo bed. The vehicle is good for those who play with many friends due to the vehicle's player capacity. As of January 5, 2020, the Cybertruck is faster than the Bugatti. Performance Similar to the I3, the cybertruck is pretty much a pickup truck with a more modern look. Gallery cybertruck rear teaser.png|''The first teaser image for the Cybertruck.'' ENN1J3HVAAAGByc.jpg|''The second teaser image for the Cybertruck.'' Spiketrap Teaser.jpg|A teaser image of the Cybertruck about to hit the spike strips. Cybertruck front.png|The front side of the Cybertruck. Cybertruck back.png|The rear of the Cybertruck. Cybertruck leftside.png|The left side of the Cybertruck. Cybertruck rightside.png|The right side of the Cybertruck. Cybertruck top.png|the top of the Cybertruck. More images will be added when the vehicle is released. Trivia * This vehicle is based on the 2019 Tesla Cybertruck prototype. * This will be the fifth truck to be added into the game, with the fourth being the Raptor, the third being the Firetruck, the second being the Monster Truck, and the first being the Pickup. * The Cybertruck will be the third Tesla to be added into the game, with the second being the Roadster, and the first being the Model3. * This vehicle was first confirmed to be coming to ''Jailbreak ''a month before the January update and its leaks, in a Twitter reply by Badimo. It states "Soon!" in response to a fan that requested the Cybertruck. * The first Twitter leak for this vehicle was deleted shortly after it was posted. This was due to cropping problems, as explained in a separate tweet by asimo3089. * Shortly after the unveiling of the real Cybertruck, the ''Jailbreak ''fanbase began massively requesting the vehicle be added into the game. About a month later, the popular suggestion became a reality. * Asimo3089 said the Cybertruck will not cost any ROBUX. ** In addition to cost, he also said it would quite affordable just like how the real-life version of the vehicle is. * When the Cybertruck was announced, many people were wondering and afraid that the Cybertruck would only be obtainable if purchased using ROBUX. ** The most likely reason for this is that the people saw how the Cybertruck was put on for sale for only ROBUX in another game like Mad City, which made them afraid that it would be the same as well for Jailbreak. * Spoilers cannot be added to the Cybertruck. * The plate of the Cybertruck says "MUSKY" which may be a reference to Elon Musk. * This has the second highest seating capacity vehicle in Jailbreak, tied with the Monster Truck and the Raptor, but losing the Blackhawk Category:Vehicles Category:Trucks Category:Off-Road